Across Time and Space
by Z98
Summary: AU. What if the Angels came in the year 2021 and all of the EVA pilots had normal lives? Expect this fic to turn dark.
1. Departure

I came up with this concept after watching a short film called Voice of a Distant Star. Seriously, it is good. The emotion at the end was perfect and makes the thing rather understandable. Now onto the story! Oh, and I'm planning it becoming dark. And this is an AU set in the year 2021.  
  
Across Time and Space  
  
Prologue: Departure  
  
Asuka Langley Soryu, child prodigy and beautiful, should be happy. She had graduated the Berlin Institute of Technology as well as the Paris Institute of Science by the time she was fifteen. It was quite impressive even for someone like her. Now she was preparing to join the UN Special Technologies department in Tokyo 3 and work with her mother and Dr. Yui Ikari, another accomplished scientist. Everything was perfect except for one thing. Her fiancé was leaving for Mars.  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Shinji Ikari had joined the UN Space Force and with his credentials he was immediately selected for some kind of secret project on Mars. He was also to leave the day before the planned wedding. Needless to say, this did not make Asuka happy.  
  
"Why the hell do you have to go so soon!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"It isn't my choice. Space Command is shipping everyone involved with this project on that day and I can't get excused. Can't we move up the wedding?"  
  
"The only reason we set that date is because we couldn't!" Asuka shot back, "Why is your job more important than our own wedding?"  
  
"It isn't more important. But how am I supposed to help support our family if I don't have a job?"  
  
"Get technical training in something else!"  
  
Shinji took hold of Asuka.  
  
"Asuka, I'm not leaving forever. I'll come back, I promise you this. Now can you please calm down?"  
  
Asuka turned her back to him. Shinji sighed and wrapped his arms around Asuka.  
  
"Believe me Asuka. If I had a choice, I'd stay here and get married to you. But I will come back and marry you no matter what it takes. You have to have some faith in me."  
  
"I do believe you," Asuka said through her tears, "It's just that this was too sudden. Why does the UN need you there? Why not here in Japan?"  
  
"I don't know. What I do know is this project is important to all of humanity and I have to do this. Think about it. I'm not just doing this because I have to. If it's that important, then I'll be doing it for you too."  
  
Asuka closed her eyes and let her head droop. She leaned back against Shinji and felt his heart. It was a strong and slow beat. She had felt it so many times before when Shinji embraced her and for some reason it had always comforted her. Now she needed it more than ever. She turned around and returned the hug.  
  
"Why is this happening now?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know. What I do know is that we'll get through this, and our love will get stronger."  
  
Asuka smiled. "Idiot."  
  
Shinji returned the smile. "I know that was cheesy but you have to give me some credit."  
  
"Maybe. Just come back, okay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two let go of each other.  
  
"I have to go back now," Shinji said.  
  
"I'll help."  
  
The two walked to the room they shared in the apartment complex. Many of their family and friends also lived in the apartments on this floor. Because Shinji's dad was such an important figure in the UN he was able to buy the entire apartment. No one could live in the complex without his approval, and Shinji had managed to get his dad to let his friends move in.  
  
The master bedroom was huge and had a king sized bed along with a wooden dresser as well as a bookshelf filled with books the two liked. Shinji opened the closet and grabbed a suitcase while Asuka started pulling out the clothes he might need. Besides the uniforms she took out his underwear and shirts. There was also a jacket just in case the colony was cold.  
  
Shinji refolded all of the clothes and packed them inside the suitcase. In the end Asuka had to get another suitcase out for all the stuff Shinji was going to have to take with him. They finished packing and went to the living room and sat down.  
  
"I'll write," Shinji said, "It'll take several hours to have messages sent and I'm pretty sure our cell phones won't allow text messages, but I'm sure the colony will have a letter service."  
  
"Okay," Asuka said quietly.  
  
"Don't be like this Asuka. You'll still have all of your friends here and I will have leave. We can get married when I get back on leave."  
  
"Good, cause I am not that patient," Asuka said playfully.  
  
Shinji chuckled and looked at her fiancée. She really was perfect.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Cheers!"  
  
The group around the table lifted their cups before drinking. Shinji smiled and thanked everyone.  
  
"I should have known Asuka would prepare a sendoff," he said, "and I'm glad to see all of you."  
  
The gathered people all nodded. Asuka had invited basically everyone, including Kensuke and Toji. It was well known she disliked the two but today she would tolerate them. Hikari, Toji's girlfriend was also here. In reality, this was a sendoff for both Toji and Shinji. The two were both being sent off to Mars. The only difference was that Hikari and Toji weren't engaged yet. However, it was common knowledge that Toji planned on proposing to Hikari after he returned from his assignment.  
  
"What do you two plan to do once you get to Mars?" Yui asked the two. She had come but Gendo was too busy.  
  
"Don't know," said Toji, "I still have to figure out what my assignment is. They told us we'll get them once we arrive."  
  
"How are you getting there?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"We're using one of the UN's new GF-90 space shuttles," said Shinji, "I'm sure you've seen the picture. Nothing like the old American shuttles."  
  
"Yeah. It's shaped like a long triangle," Hikari put in, "I wonder if they're safe?"  
  
"They're the best the UN has," said Kensuke, "I doubt there'll be a problem."  
  
"You always trust technology," said Asuka, "Heck, you'd trust anything that had to deal with the military."  
  
"That's not true!" Kensuke protested.  
  
"Oh yea? Well I remember you kept talking about the X-17 space fighter and how good it was and that was a complete failure!" Asuka shot back.  
  
Well, maybe she couldn't tolerate them very well. Kensuke froze and couldn't think of a comeback, everyone else laughing at his expense.  
  
"You did deserve that," Shinji said to his friend, "Never try to outwit Asuka like that."  
  
"One of these days."  
  
"Which will never come," Asuka said confidently.  
  
"You sure you can't tell us anything more about this mysterious project?" Kensuke asked, ignoring Asuka's jab.  
  
"You think we know anymore?" Toji replied, "The UN's being pretty tightlipped about all this."  
  
"It might have something to do with the accident at the north pole," said Shinji, "They had a large water mining operation there that disappeared."  
  
"I've seen some of the reports," said Yui, "Something about a huge amount of energy being released though how that kind of energy was even there in the first place is questionable."  
  
"Probably something the UN brought up there," said Shinji, "Let's see, what do we have here?"  
  
He picked some of the meatballs on the table and commenced eating. Asuka rotated the little table on top to get at the lobster. The dinner was expensive but very good. This place was actually one of the few remaining five-star restaurants in Tokyo 3. After the melting of Antartica because of a meteor, the world wasn't exactly back to the way it was before.  
  
"You have to know what the name of the place you're going is," said Hikari.  
  
"I think they call it the Geofront," said Shinji.  
  
"Well it's no brainer they have one," said Asuka, "What exactly is this place called? Like the name? No what it is?"  
  
"I heard a rumor," said Kyoko, joining in on the conversation. "I do believe it is known as NERV."  
  
"NERV," said Shinji, "Isn't that one of the UN divisions that works a lot with cybernetics and biotechnology?"  
  
"Yeah," said Asuka, "Only the best get there. But I don't know why they'd want the stooge. He's completely clueless about anything to do with biology."  
  
"Hey!" Toji shouted in protest.  
  
"Toji," Hikari said sternly.  
  
Her boyfriend refrained from making any snide comments.  
  
"That's a good boy," she joked.  
  
Toji grumbled as the others now laughed at him.  
  
"That is a point," said Shinji, "Why do they want us to go there? I don't know much about biology either. I'm a pilot."  
  
"That may be true, but you never know," said Yui, "The UN has certainly been spending a lot of money. I've heard they sent several new mining teams with equipment to Mars and are starting three more sites. If this keeps up, they'll probably be able to set up the first civilian colony."  
  
"Who is endorsing all this?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Oh, the major powers. China, Russia, and the United States mostly. Japan's been getting more and more involved though."  
  
"Speaking of Japan," Asuka said in between stuffing her mouth, "I heard something about a JA project. What is that?"  
  
"JA?" said Kensuke, "I think that's an attempt to make a large bipedal combat unit."  
  
"A what?" Hikari and Asuka asked.  
  
"It's kind of like a robot that stands up with two legs," Shinji explained, "I thought the JSSDF scrapped the project after that failed demonstration."  
  
"There was a demonstration!" Kensuke asked excitably.  
  
"Slow down," said Toji, "This is still technically classified. All you need to know is that there was a demonstration and there isn't a JA project anymore."  
  
"Does the name Lancet ring a bell?" Asuka asked.  
  
Both Toji and Shinji thought it over and shook their heads.  
  
"Well maybe it hasn't filtered down yet," said Asuka, "but the media sure got on it quick."  
  
"A little too quick in my opinion," said Kensuke, "I haven't even heard of this Lancet."  
  
"Hmm, seems security is getting better," Shinji joked.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
Shinji smiled and grabbed some more beef. The food was too good to waste and reheated it never tasted as good.  
  
"Have both of you been given training for zero-g?" Kyoko asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Shinji, "though I still prefer to have some gravity under my feet."  
  
"You just don't want to keep throwing up every few minutes," said Toji.  
  
Everyone else burst out into laughter while Shinji punched Toji lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Yui raised her glass again.  
  
"A toast. To the two future astronauts. May you find your space-legs before the plumbing system breaks down."  
  
This time all around laughed.  
  
"Here here!"  
  
The party ended thirty minutes after that and the participants returned to their respective homes and to bed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji and Asuka were sill awake the night before the departure. Neither could sleep, both with similar thoughts on their minds. Shinji was ready to face whatever challenge he would encounter on Mars while Asuka worried about him. Asuka was worried that Shinji might get lonely, while Shinji felt the same way. But the two were too faithful to ever consider finding someone else.  
  
"You know." both started to saw, stopping when they realized the other was also talking.  
  
"You first," said Shinji.  
  
"Fine. It's not like we won't be out of touch. Both of us are going to write. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we'll still be together, right?"  
  
"Asuka, we're always together no matter what. That's the plain and simple truth."  
  
Asuka smiled and leaned over to give Shinji a kiss. Instead Shinji rolled over and pinned her down.  
  
"Ooo, feeling aggressive today?"  
  
"It's my last night on Earth. Why not make it a special one?"  
  
"Hehe. You read my mind."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hikari and Asuka were both sad to see their love go away, but there was no avoiding it. Both were hugged for a final time and kissed their respective man several times as the others watched on. Yui hugged her son one more time and Shinji shook hands with the rest of his friends.  
  
"All UN personnel for interplanetary flight 143 please board now."  
  
"Well, that's our flight," said Toji, "I'll miss you."  
  
This was accompanied by another final hug with Hikari. Shinji kissed Asuka one more time before the two left and boarded their transport. When on board they were shown their seats, rather comfortable ones at that, and sat down.  
  
"You think we'll still have girlfriends when we get back?" Toji asked Shinji nervously.  
  
"Yeah. It wouldn't be like them to cheat on us."  
  
"You're right. What was I thinking?"  
  
With that the shuttle moved away onto the runway catapult. It turned to face the large ramp that would help it slingshot into orbit. The countdown had begun.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
That was a small sample of an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
Z98 


	2. To My Beloved Asuka

Each chapter afterwards will begin like a letter but after a few sentences and such we'll get to the real action and such. Don't worry, the entire chapter isn't a letter, just the beginning and end.  
  
Across Time and Space  
  
Chapter 1: To My Beloved Asuka  
  
Dear Asuka,  
  
The flight over to Mars was uneventful. Instead of me losing my lunch everyday Toji was the one coping with motion sickness. It took us a week to get to Mars and that's actually making good time. There were no unexpected problems or anomalies and we're now safely at NERV. That is actually what this place is called, the NERV Third Branch. Anyways, we met some interesting people here.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Welcome to NERV. I'm Colonel Misato Katsuragi, the head of the operations division."  
  
"What a babe," Toji whispered to Shinji.  
  
"Being unfaithful already?" Shinji whispered back.  
  
Toji stiffened and tried to look professional. Shinji smiled and the two saluted Colonel Katsuragi.  
  
"I'm Lt. Colonel Shinji Ikari. This is my friend Major Toji Suzuhara."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. If you'll follow me, I'll show you around."  
  
The two followed the stunningly attractive colonel as she walked out of the docking bay and into a long, wide, and clear tube. Perhaps it was supposed to make you feel less cramped but it made Shinji feel uneasy. The view of the Martian landscape was good and all but he was still unfamiliar with this place. It was a rather long walk to the main complex and the Geofront. There Shinji and Toji saw dozens of men and women in uniform working.  
  
"Impressive," Shinji commented.  
  
"I'm glad you think so. It still isn't much but we call it home."  
  
They took an elevator down and when they cleared the layers of rock they came into a fully-light cavern with an artificial lake and forest.  
  
"Damn," Toji said, "Now that's impressive."  
  
"How much money has the UN been sinking into this place?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Countless billions if not trillions," said Misato, "This place is supposed to be a colony for humans on Mars. Of course it would have to be well- funded."  
  
The elevator reached its stop and they got out.  
  
"That pyramid over there holds NERV HQ," Misato said, pointing. "Under it is the MAGI supercomputers."  
  
"I've heard of it," said Shinji, "It's supposed to be one of the most advanced AI systems ever built."  
  
"It is. Come on."  
  
They took another long walk and went even deeper underground into the NERV complex. Misato led them to a large conference room where several other people were gathered. There were two other young women about Shinji's age, one an albino. Both had short hair. The albino had light blue hair and red eyes while the other woman had brownish reddish hair and pale green eyes. There was also another older woman that had blond hair standing at the front of the room, apparently in the middle of an explanation.  
  
"These are the other two candidates," Misato said to the other woman.  
  
"At least your timing this time is better," the other woman replied, "Welcome to NERV. I am Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, head of the technical department."  
  
"So what is all this about?" Toji asked.  
  
"Please have a seat," said Ritsuko, "I assume none of you know each other. This is Major Mana Kirishima and Lt. Colonel Rei Ayanami. Ladies, this is Lt. Colonel Shinji Ikari and Major Toji Suzuhara. Now, as I was about to explain why you're all here, please have a seat."  
  
Shinji and Toji took seats directly opposite those of the two women while Misato slipped out. Ritsuko pressed a button somewhere and the lights dimmed. A picture appeared on the screen she was standing in front of. It showed what looked like a crater.  
  
"This is the Martian north pole," she began, "The image was taken exactly eight weeks ago. I am authorized to tell you that an experiment with the Super Solenoid Theory was being conducted. Something disastrous happened and this is the result. We now know what caused this disaster."  
  
Another picture popped up, showing a large white giant. This stunned all of the candidates except for Rei, who kept an impassive face.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Toji asked for everyone.  
  
"That would be Lilith," Ritsuko answered.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that Shinji broke with a cough.  
  
"Umm, you mean Lilith from the old religious myths?" he asked.  
  
"The reason for the name I do not know," Ritsuko lied, "but there is some significance. I advise you to keep up with the updates we receive on these creatures."  
  
"So why are we here?" Mana asked, "Considering I had to drop a lot of plans and come here on very short notice and I was told everything was classified so I have no explanation as to why everything was rushed. Of course the disaster is horrible and such but that doesn't explain why a pilot like me is here and why we keep getting referred to as candidates."  
  
Shinji took a few seconds to get process everything Mana had said, her having spoken so quickly. Fortunately Ritsuko had understood everything and answered clearly and slowly enough for the others to understand. She pressed something else and several images popped up, replacing that of the giant. Shinji recognized several from the abandoned JA project, but most of the others he had never seen before.  
  
"These are images of the several projects by the United States, Russia, China, and Japan to produce what you might call a bipedal combat unit. Each one of you were involved in some way with their development. Lt. Colonel Ikari here was a test pilot for the Lancet, though that is still heavily classified. Major Suzuhara was the test pilot of the original JA, which was considered too impractical and dangerous with its nuclear reactor. Lt. Colonel Ayanami was part of the joint Japanese and Chinese effort to build such a unit before the Japanese broke off and began working by themselves. Major Kirishima was part of the United States' effort, acting as the pilot of the Nightcrawler prototype.  
  
"The point to all this is NERV has been drawing on the best aspects of each of these weapons to build a final product. We call it the Evangelion."  
  
One final image appeared, showing a large humanoid robot. Its head looked like a helm with two sort spikes coming out from the back. The upper body was encased within an armored shell that decreased in size as it went down. It was formed like a human in armor and the arms were also proportionally correct. It had large shoulder protectors that overlapped another set underneath and also had what looked like two Vulcan cannons built into them. The legs weren't too long and looked capable of supporting such a large construct. Overall, the thing looked like a tall and well-toned human wearing really impressive armor.  
  
"This is the mass production model," said Ritsuko, "We lost Unit 00, the prototype, to a meteor storm at one of the other research and development facilities. Don't worry, this place is very capable of deflecting one. Unit 01 has a serious neural interface problem that we are having trouble fixing, so no one can pilot it. It is the test type. Unit 02 and Unit 03 were both destroyed at the north pole. We were using them for the experiment. Unit 04 was destroyed in another experiment with the S2 engines, but this one didn't cause too much damage and no one was killed."  
  
"With all these accidents, are you sure these things are safe?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Very. We worked out all of the bugs from the other models for the design of the mass production model. Now, these units have a beam saber built into its right arm and a progressive knife, a knife that vibrates and cuts at the molecular level, as a backup weapon if the saber is disabled. On the left arm there is an electromagnetic cannon that fires armor piercing explosive rounds. We are considering arming them with low-yield N2 mines."  
  
That drew an incredulous look from Shinji, Toji, and Mana. Rei again did not seem surprised at the remark, though her expression hadn't changed a bit ever since the meeting began.  
  
"That is fucking insane," said Toji, "We'd end up killing ourselves first before we killed whatever this threat is!"  
  
"Hardly. The EVAs are a lot more sturdy than you think. As I was saying, these MP EVAs will be are first line of defense. We have reason to believe that we will encounter fifteen more creatures like Adam, though they won't be as powerful."  
  
"Fifteen?" Mana said incredulously, "Even if these EVAs are powerful, which I'm sure they are, it's going to be impossible for us to prepare fast enough to take them on and besides we're on Mars. One false move and we're dead because of the lack of atmosphere. Also, how do we even know when these things are coming and what the heck are they called?"  
  
"Angels," said Ritsuko, "We call them Angels."  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow. Having a fiancée from a European family had exposed him to the Christian religion and this wasn't going to sit well with nations that had large Christian or Muslim populations for that matter.  
  
"This might seem stupid but why exactly are we fighting them?" Toji asked.  
  
"You are well aware of Second Impact, correct?" Ritsuko stated, "That was not caused by a meteor like all of you were taught. It was in reality it was caused by the first Angel, Adam. Lilith is the second Angel."  
  
"Holy shit," Shinji muttered.  
  
"That's an understatement," said Toji.  
  
"And you want us to fight these things?" said Mana, "That's insane! Those EVA things you have better be really big cause otherwise we won't stand a chance against them!"  
  
"They're big enough," Ritsuko assured her, "Each of the EVAs are controlled through a cybernetic neural link. Your nerve impulses are sent directly in the main computer core of the EVAs and that translates into movement. If your brain sends an impulse to move your right arm, the EVA will move it just the same way."  
  
"Is there any feedback?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Some. When the neural link is abruptly disrupted by something, you will experience some pain."  
  
"Any permanent damage?" Toji asked.  
  
"None that we know of."  
  
Both men exchanged looks, not really believing that statement. As this was new technology, of course they wouldn't have any real experience.  
  
"For now this is all you'll need to know. Your briefing files will have more information. Here are your keycards and the rooms where you will stay. Because we're low on space here all four of you will be bunking together."  
  
This drew frowns from both Toji and Shinji. Mana noticed this and logged it away for future reference. She wasn't sure why neither of them would want to stay in the same room as girls. But then again, they were military and there were regulations against such things in normal circumstances.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The four took their things and left the conference room. Immediately Mana started making small talk.  
  
"So where are you guys from? I mean Dr. Akagi said you worked for the Japanese bipedal weapons development but I mean what city? And do you have girlfriends or something? The way you looked after hearing we were bunking together seemed that way."  
  
"We're from Tokyo 3," Shinji answered, "And yes, we have girlfriends. I'm engaged and Toji here is planning on proposing once he gets back home."  
  
"What about you?" Mana said to Rei.  
  
"I was part of the Martian taskforce from two years ago," Rei answered softly. After that statement, she said nothing else even when Mana pressed her.  
  
"Hmm, wonder if all albinos are like that," Toji whispered to Shinji.  
  
"Be nice," Shinji replied, "We'll be living with her for a while, remember?"  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
They had to take one of the monorails built into the complex to get to the quarters. Apparently a large number of the staff also lived here as they passed many people. The group found their room and their stuff already there.  
  
The place wasn't too bad. It had four bedrooms, a living room and kitchen with the dining room combined, two bathrooms, and all the necessary furniture.  
  
"This is great!" Mana exclaimed, "I wonder if we get any channels on this TV?"  
  
"Depending on where we are in orbit they might be anything from a few hours late to a few weeks," said Shinji, "Toji, let's unpack our stuff."  
  
The two men carried their stuff into one of the rooms, claiming it as their own. Mana watched them go, knowing for sure that room would be a mess soon enough.  
  
"C'mon. We have to unpack our stuff too."  
  
Mana grabbed her stuff and Rei followed her into the room. The place was plain and without any sort of decoration. Besides a lamp, a desk, a computer, a chair, and two beds, it was rather bare. Mana pulled out her stuff and put it away in one of the drawers of the dresser. Rei did the same though that seemed to be all she had. Mana took out a few more things, including a picture of her family and friends.  
  
It was hard leaving everything you knew behind but she had no choice. When the President orders something, you do it. However, even after all the briefings she'd gone through she had no idea the assignment would be something like this.  
  
Alarms went off and all four of them charged out of their respective rooms.  
  
"All personnel to battle stations. All personnel to battle stations."  
  
"Where's that?" Mana asked, "We just got here and so how do we know where to go?"  
  
"All pilots report to the main hanger. All pilots report to the main hanger."  
  
"Well there you g," said Toji, then he stopped. "Where the hell is the main hanger?"  
  
"Shit, this has got to be the worst time to not know where things are," Shinji muttered. He pounded on an intercom and it activated. "This is Lt. Colonel Ikari. Where is the main hanger?"  
  
A second later the door to their quarters opened and Colonel Katsuragi was outside. All of them stood at attention.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Come this way," she ordered, "We need to get all of you suited up and deployed."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
They ran after her down the corridors to the elevator. The group went up instead of down and appeared on another level. Officers and technicians were running all over the place. Shinji and Mana were both thrown some kind of suits and hairclips. The two looked at them, unsure what to do.  
  
"Change into them in the locker rooms," Misato ordered, "Then come out and I'll show you what to do."  
  
The two nodded and ran to the respective locker rooms. While they changed, Rei and Toji looked on as Misato ordered the preparations for some kind of launch.  
  
"Colonel? What exactly are we doing?" Toji asked.  
  
"Ikari and Kirishima are preparing for action in the EVAs. Units 07 and 08 are still under construction, 07 on Earth and 08 here. You two will be piloting those two. For we can only deploy Units 05 and 06."  
  
"What!" Toji said incredulously, "You're deploying now? But we've had no training!"  
  
"We don't have a choice," Misato muttered.  
  
Toji looked worried, having heard Misato's tone. Were things so bad that they had to send out inexperienced pilots?  
  
"We're ready," Shinji said as the two came out.  
  
"Good. Lieutenant Ibuki, show these two down to the loading bay."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
A female tech motioned to the two and they followed her. Misato then ran back into the elevator, Toji and Rei following quickly behind her. They reemerged on what looked to be a command deck. A few minutes later Ibuki returned and took her seat at a console. Two other men were also working on the same deck while others were operating at a lower one.  
  
"What is this?" Toji asked.  
  
"This is NERV command," said Misato, "Here we are humanity's first and perhaps last line of defense against the Angels."  
  
"Units 05 and 06 report ready for launch," said Ibuki.  
  
"Very good. EVA units, launch!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The two EVAs shot out of their catapults side by side and blasted into space. Shinji's head was still whirling with all the information Lieutenant Ibuki had tried to brief them on, not to mention the liquid he was currently breathing in. Everything had been rushed for the launch and being shot out into space at such great speed didn't help much. Fortunately the controls of the EVA were complex. From what he gathered, the EVA moved through a cybernetic interface so all he really needed to do was think and the EVA would move. Well, I think, therefore I am. This certainly took that idea to the next step.  
  
Shinji looked around her and saw everything. He wasn't looking out some view screen, far from it. The sensors of the EVA collected information and projected it in a sphere all around Shinji. This gave him a 360 degree view. Most impressive.  
  
Unit 06 was right beside him and he was sure Mana had a similar view as him. He turned around and looked at the EVA. It didn't seem much but he was quite sure the thing was a formidable weapon. The JSSDF had never come up with anything this maneuverable.  
  
"Units 05 and 06, listen up," said Misato, "We have an incoming bogie. You are to destroy it at all costs."  
  
"Understood," the two replied.  
  
The two wait but aren't made to for long. Whatever this Angel was, it was fast. The thing shot past them and turned around as if for another attack run.  
  
"Cover me," Mana said.  
  
She activated her beam saber and took off after the Angel. Shinji let loose with his railgun and blasted away at the Angel. A few scored hits but they only slowed the thing down. Mana charged in and swung at the Angel but a beam saber suddenly shot out of its right hand and it blocked the swing. The creature then kicked the EVA but struck some kind of electromagnetic shield. The force was still great enough to knock Mana back.  
  
The Angel prepared to continue its attack when Shinji suddenly popped up from behind and rammed his beam saber into the Angel. It screamed out in pain and Shinji actually heard it through the vibrations from his saber. Suddenly it jammed its elbow back, striking Shinji's shield and knocking the beam loose. The Angel quickly moved aside and fired some kind of pulse at Shinji. It struck his shield and overloaded it. Inside the Unit Shinji cringed as sparks flew. This was not good.  
  
"Ikari, get back here immediately," he heard over the comm.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Shinji replied.  
  
He wasn't about to argue right now. With the shield gone, he was a sitting duck. Mana reengaged the Angel but it ignored her and flew after Shinji. Apparently it thought the same thing. He twisted around and unloaded on the Angel, the projectiles he shot pounding away at the Angel. However, it kept coming.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"This isn't good," said Misato, "Once Lt. Colonel Ikari is within our rage, open fire on that Angel and try to keep it away."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"C'mon Shinji, haul some ass!" Toji muttered.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Angel was not relenting but Shinji wasn't ready to give up. A look of concentration was on his face and the stress of maintaining the mental link was taking its tow. Suddenly he reversed course and charged at the Angel.  
  
"Shinji! What the hell are you doing!" he heard Mana scream.  
  
There was nothing except him, the EVA, and the Angel. He wanted more power to be diverted into the saber and somehow the EVA knew exactly what he meant. The railgun powered down and the sword grew larger and more powerful. It was soon longer than the EVA itself. The Angel seemed to be taken by surprise and threw another pulse at Shinji. He dodged it with ease and slammed the saber right through the Angel. At the middle he hit something and stalled. Wasting no time Shinji grew the prog knife and drove it into the core. A few seconds later, the thing cracked and exploded.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sound of a heart monitor was the first thing he heard. When Shinji opened his eyes, he saw a white ceiling above him. Definitely not that of his room. His memories were a bit foggy but he managed to reconstruct them. Did he succeed? Well, if he didn't he wouldn't be alive, that was for sure. It was then that he realized someone was sitting next to him. He had expected Toji but instead saw Mana. Why was she here?  
  
The oxygen mask covering his face didn't really allow him to be heard if he spoke. Shinji closed his eyes again, content to get some more rest while he could.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You are very fortunate Colonel Ikari," said Misato, "If circumstances had been different I might have considered court-martialing you. But the initiative you showed is commendable and you did manage to destroy the Angel."  
  
"Thank you Colonel."  
  
"I'm not done. Unfortunately, because of your actions the EVA was severely damaged. They're going to have to replace the shield generator."  
  
"Colonel, from what I encountered, the Angel also had some kind of shield."  
  
Misato nodded. "We are well aware of that. Our scientists call it the AT- Field. Unfortunately we can't yet duplicate it. With the EVA technology we've developed something similar and it seems to be able to corrode an Angel's AT-Field, which is what you did, and we just have to make do with what we've got. One more thing. Good job."  
  
"Thank you Colonel."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Shinji saluted and walked out of the room, Misato sighing and collapsing in her chair as the door closed.  
  
"You didn't like rounding out on him, did you?"  
  
Misato spun around on the chair and saw Ritsuko standing before her.  
  
"Don't ever do that!" she yelled.  
  
Ritsuko smiled and shook her head. "What he did was dangerous and risked an EVA."  
  
"Damn the EVAs. They're useless without their pilots alive."  
  
"True. The EVAs we can at least replace."  
  
"Do we have any word on Unit 07 yet?" Misato asked.  
  
"It'll get here and that's all I can say," said Ritsuko.  
  
"Security, or you don't know?"  
  
Ritsuko ignored the jab and plopped the file down in front of Misato.  
  
"All the paperwork that went with this battle," she stated.  
  
Misato looked at the papers and couldn't decide whether she'd rather torch them or flush them.  
  
"Oh, and if they don't get filed you get in trouble," Ritsuko said offhand.  
  
"Why do we need all this junk?" Misato asked her friend.  
  
"Like I know. Just fill it out. You're lucky you only have to fill out the ones for the UN and not for the Mars Division."  
  
"Those people are just wasting paper. No, all bureaucracies waste paper. It's part of the definition. So how are the repairs on Unit 05 doing?"  
  
"They'll be completed soon and we're lucky at that. The damage was a lot more than I expected and they certainly used a lot of ammo."  
  
"And expect them to use more," said Misato, "If that was the first Angel, I don't even want to know what the others will be like."  
  
"This is not what we expected though," said Ritsuko, "We expected them nearly six years ago."  
  
"Calculation or translation error?" Misato suggested.  
  
"Possibly. And they were supposed to fight on land too. Their forms aren't even what we expected."  
  
"The next time something goes right with a military plan will be the first," said Misato.  
  
"A pity military strategy isn't like science," Ritsuko remarked.  
  
"Ah but it is," said Misato, "It's just the most imprecise science ever."  
  
Ritsuko shook her head and left the room. She'd delivered the papers and now it was Misato's job to fill them out, if she ever did that was.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Man you had me worried," Toji said as the four pilots lounged around in their quarters, "All of a sudden you turn around and charge right at that Angel. I thought you'd gone insane!"  
  
"It worked, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes it did and wow I have to say that was really impressive. If my EVA had been so badly damaged I would never have tried anything like that. I was always taught false heroics got you killed," Mana said in her quick tone.  
  
"It was a calculated risk," said Shinji, "Besides, I probably wouldn't have gotten away if I hadn't taken out the Angel then and there."  
  
"You are way too methodical," said Toji, "I mean, damn. One would think you were trained from birth to be a soldier."  
  
Shinji cracked a grin. "Who said I wasn't? Dealing with Asuka everyday is a battle."  
  
Toji laughed at that. It was probably true too.  
  
"Who is this Asuka?" Mana asked.  
  
"She's Shinji's fiancée," said Toji, "The two of them plan on getting married once we go on leave."  
  
"That may be a while," Rei suddenly said.  
  
The others fell silent at hearing Rei speak. She rarely said a thing to anyone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shinji asked, a bit worried.  
  
"All leaves have been cancelled until the Angel situation is rectified," she informed them, "This decision was made by the UN Security Council."  
  
"Bastards," Toji muttered, "At least the two of you get to go out and pilot. We don't even have machines yet! Anyways, how was it like?"  
  
"Stressful," said Shinji, "Very stressful. You have to concentrate hard just to move around. And when there's fighting? You do not want your thoughts to drift."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," said Toji, "So when do our units get here?"  
  
"Hopefully soon, cause I don't want to face that thing with so little backup," Shinji said, "Not that you aren't a good pilot."  
  
Mana smiled. "That's okay. I know what you Japanese think of us Americans. But believe me, you don't want to underestimate me."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
And so I had a rather eventful first few days at NERV. I'm sure a few things will be censured but hopefully you get the gist of my message. Hope to write to you soon. To my beloved Asuka,  
  
Shinji Ikari.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I wonder how much work I'll have to put into this one. I must say, a lot of people showed interest in this way. Anyways, after I finish Adaptation, that series is officially dead. Do not expect to see anything involving those characters. I have a dozen other projects to finish and vacation time is shrinking. And this fic will be a tear-jerker like Voice of a Distant Star.  
  
Z98 


End file.
